


Kit Harington Olivier Awards One Shot

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fan Adventure, Fucking, One Shot, Oral Sex, RPF, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Sicily has spent several days in the bed of her favorite celebrity but now it is time for him to get back to his public life"She glanced over at her phone feeling alone and empty knowing her text notification “Winter is Coming” wouldn’t be going off tonight. No tonight he was with someone else. She shook her head. I am the someone else, she reminded herself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is based on the pictures of Kit Harington on the red carpet at the Olivier Awards Sunday night

Sicily sat down at her laptop and turned it on. She was doing the exact thing she told herself she wouldn’t do tonight. She had done everything she could to stay occupied even going so far as to unplug the tele so she wouldn’t be tempted. Yet here she was logging online anyway.

She glanced over at her phone feeling alone and empty knowing her text notification “Winter is Coming” wouldn’t be going off tonight. No tonight he was with someone else. She shook her head. _I am the someone else_ , she reminded herself.

She had of course known her favorite actor was in Leeds filming. THE Kit Harington . She had seen tweets from people who had seen him or met him but she never thought she would be one of them. Until the evening she and two of her girlfriends had gone out to a pub and there he was. It was early and he was sitting alone, beers bottles littering the table, his eyes on the screen in the corner of the room. She had seen pics of him in costume for the project he was currently filming. All supple brown leather and fancy ruffles. Tonight however, he wore a long sleeved white knit shirt and faded jeans with black boots. His hair and beard and moustache were longer and more unruly if that was possible and he had his wire rimmed glasses on.

She tried not to stare and watched him from the corner of her eye as he ate snacks from the bowl and tipped his beer bottle from time to time. Her heart began to race. Oh he was so beautiful and right there across the room!

Her girlfriends had formed a plan as soon as they saw him. He was all Sicily ever talked about and her social media pages were littered with pics and tidbits about him. They weren’t about to let this moment pass her by even if she was too shy to seize it!

As she watched the bartender took him a drink and turned and pointed to her. Kit looked up, his brown eyes settling on her and smiled. She felt her face flush red and seeing her girlfriends giggling she knew what they had done. Oh god! She wished the floor would open up and swallow her! That was until the bartender made his way over to their table

“Excuse me Miss? Mr. Harington would like to thank you for the drink and ask if you would like to join him at his table?”

She sat there mouth open completely dumbfounded. She looked over to find him watching her expectantly. “Go!” her friends said in unison physically pushing her up out of her chair.

She felt like her feet were encased in concrete as she made her way across the room. Tucking  her hair behind her ear, she sat down.  She could barely speak as the bartender asked her drink order and thought she would melt into a puddle on the floor at the sound of Kit’s voice when he said “Put that on my tab please and I’ll have another of these”

“Hi” he said leaning his face down a bit to catch her eyes and giving her a brilliant toothy smile.

She cleared her throat “Hi. I didn’t order you a drink. My friends..I think they thought they were being clever. I’m sorry” she managed to stammer out.

“I’m not” he answered with a chuckle as he swigged his beer “I’m Kit Harington and you are?”

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Jesus if she didn’t stop acting like a scared ninny he was likely to send her back to her table! “Oh I know who you Mr. Harington. My name is Sicily” she looked him in the eye as boldly as she could and put her hand out for him to shake.

He gave her an amused grin and shook her hand “Hi Sicily it’s nice to meet you. And you can call me Kit”

The touch of his hand was like electricity going through her but she fought to remain her composure. She was NOT going to fuck this up. To her amazement he sat and talked to her the rest of the evening. She hadn’t even noticed when her friends left. He was so smart and funny. She had read people say he was boring but she didn’t think so, just intelligent. She actually found him easy to talk to and the time slipped by them. Soon it was last call. She felt a pang of disappointment but still could not have asked for a more wonderful evening. Kit made his way to the bar handing over his credit card to pay the tab. He was swaying a bit as they both had had a lot to drink.  She smiled at him when he returned to the table prepared to tell him the speech she had been reciting in her head about how nice it had been to meet him and thank you for the drinks.  He stopped and leaned on the table his face suddenly very serious

“Sicily” he began “Would you please come back to my hotel with me?”

It took her a moment to process what he had said. His eyes were sad almost pleading. She thought about how lonely it must be for him and her heart went out to him. Still, this wasn’t a movie or romance novel. She realized she truly did not know this man and nobody would know where she was. Her head was screaming at her just because he is gorgeous and famous doesn’t’ mean this is a good idea. In fact those very reasons are why it wasn’t. He was probably used to getting what he wanted from people and what if she didn’t want to give it. Then what? Her eyes roamed over his face. Soft watery brown eyes, full pouty lips and she knew what he looked like under that shirt. She would be crazy to say no.

In the end her heart had won out and she left with him in a cab to his hotel. She had never been a room as nice as his. “Are you hungry love?” he asked reaching for the phone

She shook her head no but couldn’t find voice enough to speak. He smiled and grabbed his cigarette pack and lighter “I need a smoke. Want to come outside with me?” he asked as he slid open the patio door.

She followed him outside to find him leaning on the solid wall the afforded him a bit more privacy. She stood beside him looking out on the city below them. It was such a nice night, warm with a slight breeze.

He took a drag blowing smoke into the night air and then turned to her “Thank you for coming here. I can tell you are nervous. You don’t have to be. I promise we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We don’t have to do anything at all really although honestly I hope that is not the case” he reached out and lightly grazed his fingers along her arm which caused her to shiver.

She took a deep breath “I wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t interested in being with you Kit. I am nervous of course because I mean it’s YOU” she laughed and so did he

“Ah I am just a man like all the others really” he said

She reached out to touch his face “No, there are no other men like you” it sounded cheesy as hell in her head when she heard it but he reached his hand under her jaw just below her ear and brought her face to his. His breath smelled and tasted of beer and cigarettes. When she felt his tongue enter her mouth a surge of heat raced through her body. Oh god she could feel his beard against her face. It was soft not scratchy. She had always wondered that.

“Let’s go inside” he murmured against her lips.

He broke their kiss and grabbed her hand leading her back in and slid the door shut closing the blinds. He kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head revealing the expertly chiseled physique underneath. She knew her mouth was hanging open at the sight of him. Nothing she had seen on screen or in pictures did him justice. She reached out and he stood still a smirk on his face as she ran her fingers down his chest and abs.

 _They all probably do this_ she thought _all the fangirls he brings back with him._ She pushed this thought away SHE was the one here now and that was all that mattered.

He reached over and pulled her shirt over her head tossing it aside before deftly unhooking her bra. She wriggled out of it and gasped as she felt his hot mouth on her nipple. He sucked and licked at her making small grunts of pleasure as he moved from one breast to another.  It was almost more than she could bear the sounds he made. It was so free, so abandoned.

“I want to taste you” he said breathlessly as he kissed his way up her chest and neck.

She flushed and the heat between her legs grew. She had heard many tales that this was his thing. What he liked to do and that he was good at it. Now it seemed she would find out.

He led her to his bed and kissing her unbuttoned her pants pushing them and her soaked panties down her hips eagerly. She fell backwards when they hit her knees and unbalanced her. She looked up at his wild face as he pulled them the rest of the way off and scooted back on the bed resting against the headboard. He followed pushing her legs apart and kissing her inner thighs moving closer and closer to her pussy. When he arrived there he made a sound. Like a whimper something a starving man would make at a feast. She knew she would never forget that little sound but then she felt his mouth on her and all thought flew out of her head! To say he was talented was an understatement. He knew exactly where to touch lightly and where to put more pressure. He alternated his speed and used his lips and tongue on her in ways no one ever had. He slid his fingers inside her but moved them around in a circular motion instead of in and out.

She held onto his head, that beautiful curly hair she had always dreamed of wrapping her fingers in, and writhed in pure ecstasy. “Ohh Kit” she cried out just saying HIS name thrilled her! She couldn’t believe this was happening! She usually took a long time to come, too long in her opinion but not this time. She felt it building. Her hips came up of the bed, her legs began to shake “OOOOHHHH OOOHHHH KIIIITTTT OH KITTT OH KIT KIT KIT KIT!!” she screamed as she began to fall and fall. She didn’t know what he did at that moment but something that increased her pleasure even more. She didn’t think she would ever stop coming but he eased her down with small slow licks against her swollen clit which caused her to twitch and squeal as small aftershocks coursed through her and she clenched around his fingers over and over.

She lay with her eyes closed moaning . She felt him get up from the bed and forced herself to open them. He was removing his pants and boxers. His impressive cock stood hard and upright. Oh even that part of him was beautiful she thought. He opened the bedside table drawer and grabbed a condom. He leaned one knee on the bed as he tore the wrapper open and slid it along his impressive length before crawling over to her. His body was hot as he lay on top of her kissing her his tongue eager in her mouth. He held his cock in hand and slid it along her wet entrance a few times before pushing himself inside her slowly with a groan.

She gasped loudly when he filled her throwing her head back and gripping his strong arms.

“Look at me Sicily” he growled

She looked up at him. His hair hung down, his face full of concentration but his brown eyes were on her, his gaze hard and intense. He wanted to see her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist her feet pushing against his ass as he began to move grunting with each thrust.

 _God almighy he fucked good_ she thought _this was amazing!_ Each time he slammed against her he would grind his hips and graze his pubic bone against her clit before pulling out again. She knew after a few thrusts she was going to come again. She gripped his arms “Oh yes Kit. Oh god I’m coming. Oh I’m coming again!” she cried out. She dug her nails into his arm not meaning to until she heard his hiss. She didn’t have much time to worry about it though as he pushed her leg forward leaning on her and increased his speed to a frenzied level. Drops of sweat fell from his face onto hers and her hands were starting to slip from his glistening arms.

“Ah ah ah AH AH AH Oh YES! FUCK YES!” he cried out thrusting one final time his body twitching as he came.

He collapsed against her breathing raggedly still moaning. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and smell the spiciness of his skin. She committed it all to memory never wanting to forget anything about this moment.

After a few moments he rolled off of her and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom they had used and to pee. She lay there in his bed, his sweat drying on her skin her pussy still stinging from the pounding he had just given her. Her thighs were slick with her own wetness and she could feel the spot under her on the sheets as well.

She heard him switch off the bathroom light and suddenly felt like that shy girl at the bar again. What should she do? Get up and start getting dressed. Get the jump on him before he asked her to leave? He came and sat on the edge of the bed his back to her while he popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. The light from the lighter filled the room for a moment. Unable to help herself she reached out and lightly traced her fingers down his spine. He turned and smiled at her cigarette hanging from his lips. He offered her the pack and she took one. He handed her his own and she lit it from that. They lay back against the headboard and smoked in silence for a bit. When he snuffed his out she decided that was her time to leave. She sat up and began to dress feeling a bit awkward. He got up and searched for his boxers slipping them on so he could walk her to the door.

“Hey what is your number love” he asked grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He hit the screen and squinted his eyes at the light.

She was taken aback by this request “What?” she asked him confused

He looked up at her. His hair was wild now all over the place “Oh I wanted your number so I could call you this week. If that’s alright with you. I mean I had hoped to see you again while I am here”

‘Oh” she answered “Oh yeah ok” she gave him her number which he punched into his phone and sent her a test text to make sure he had it right. He called her a cab and kissed her goodbye at his door when it arrived with the promise to call her the next day when he was finished with filming.

And that is how it had begun. Four glorious days with Kit Harington. Having dinner, drinking and dancing at the Smokestack. And of course nights spent in his bed. He had done things to her in those four days no other man had. Afterwards they lay in his bed and talked. He was an amazing man. So full of ambition and plans. Vibrant in his lust for life. She had fallen in love with him quickly despite telling herself every time she left him that it would all be over soon. He would go back to London, back to his life and that would be that.

He told her on Friday night as they lay in bed together that he would be leaving for London as soon as filming wrapped the next day. He would be attending the Olivier Awards Sunday evening and had to have time to get his tux fitted and pick up his girlfriend. He said it casually. She forced herself to not react. She knew he had a girlfriend. Everyone knew it. She hadn’t thought their time together changed that fact but still her heart twisted at his words. She clenched her jaw and forced back the lump that filled her throat.

Now here she sat about to look up the pictures of them together. Why she didn’t know, a morbid curiosity perhaps or just to punish herself for being foolish enough to fall in love with him. Her first thought when the pictures popped up were _Wow, they look good together._ He looked amazing in his tuxedo. So Dapper and handsome. Rose’s dress was nice at first but the more she looked at it the more she realized what was visible underneath. _Why?_ She thought shaking her head _would she….._ her thought was cut short by the next picture that popped up. He had his arm around her waist and his mouth in her hair.

Sicily sat back in her chair tears welling up in her eyes. She slammed her laptop shut. She was a stupid stupid stupid girl!  She threw herself onto her bed burying her face in her pillow. Waves of pain hit her chest as she remembered how he smelled, how he felt, how he sounded. Things she knew she had no right to know but that she cherished.

Would he call or text her when he got back? She sat up and grabbed her phone. His number was listed under JS. Her finger hovered over the block button but she just couldn’t push it. Throwing her phone down she lay back on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
